Lovely Relationship
by iheartgdragonandgrell123
Summary: This is a cute story on the life of Grell and Sebastian. LEMON YAOI BOYXBOY GAY IF YOU DONT LIKE THEN DONT READ! mpreg!
1. Chapter

"Sebas-cha~n! Hows my precious darling doing today!?" Grell asked excitedly latching himself on to Sebastian as he came down the stairs to the ginormous mansion they were living in. You see Sebastian after all was the son of Satin herself thats how he got this mansion but we'll get into that later.  
Grell was cooking breakfast like normal. This was the way it was every morning, it had become a more peaceful life for Sebastian after he had devoured his previous master, Ciel Phantomhive. Although the troublesome brat was the worst experience of his life(none the less the most disgusting soul he had ever eaten) ,the only good thing he got out of the boy was his precious fianc ,Grell.  
"Hello my love." Sebastian responded groggily kissing Grell in the four head and giving a slight smile still waking up from the night before. He had slept surprisingly well last night even through all the commotion of getting the wedding ready the past few days was stressful. Sebastian sat down at the table to get ready to eat when there was a sudden knock at the front door and Grell went to answer it.  
It had been a minute or two sense the door bell had rung, so Sebastian got up to check out what was taking Grell so long."Hey punkin whats taking so lon " Sebastian stopped mid sentence to see none other than his brother, Alexander standing there."What the hell are you doing here!" Sebastian shouted. Alexander was a very handsome man, he had longish black hair that went a little below his shoulders and the most rarest pale blue eyes you've ever. He was thin and lean but obviously had enough muscle to handle him self, he was also tall maybe an inch or two taller than Sebastian, and was wearing a Marlyn Manson T-shirt , a pair of black ripped jeans, and a pair of black and red Converses.  
"Now, now big brother no need to curse." Alexander stated with a smirk on his face.  
"Get out NOW!" Sebastian screamed.  
"Come on now,"responded Alexander slyly,"Your kicking me out before you even introduce me to this lovely lady?"Grell blushed slightly and giggled at this comment."Besides brother, mother told me to stay here until the wedding is over." Right after this was said, the house phone rang and Sebastian picked it up.  
"Hello?"he answered and you could hear muffled talking. "Yes mother .yes I under stand yes, love you too bye"after he set down the phone he sighed. "Well that was mother she says you will be staying at my house"Sebastian sighed again "See!I told you so! Now are you going to introduce me to this lovely lady or not?" Alexander asked.  
"Ah, yes this is Grell."Sebastian said pointing twords Grell.  
"Nice to meet you my name is Alexander but you can call me Alex for short, I'm Sebastian's younger brother." Alexander said in a sexy voice and bent over to kiss Grell's hand.  
"Oh well its very nice to meet such a handsome young man." Grell almost squealed in excitement "Although Sebastian never said any thing about having siblings"  
"Oh that doesn't surprise me maybe tomorrow i can tell you about all if them?"Alex offered "OOOOH!" Grell squealed clapping his hands together"That would be wonder full!"  



	2. Chapter 2

There is only three days left till the weeding and Grell was getting nervous "What if nobody shows up or it rains or there won't be any good dresses at the shop?"Grell was almost in tears pacing around the living room, Sebastian sitting on the couch.  
"Every things going to be ok sweetheart." Sebastian said reassuring Grell pulling him onto his lap and planting a loving kiss on Grells almost quivering lip. Grell melted into the kiss wrapping his hands around his lovers neck.  
"uuhum!" they heard some one purposely clear their throat to interrupt them, they pulled apart. "Sorry to interrupt your love fest but me and Grell need to get going"Alex said in a disgusted voice.  
"And where might the two of you be going?" Sebastian asked "To the dress shop of course! We still need to pick out a dress for the lovely bride."Alex answered grabbing Grells hand pulling him to the door.  
"Oh..ok then you two go on then"Sebastian stated rising to give Grell a quick peck on the cheek"You two have fun shopping." He said kind of disappointed, he was trying to get as much time in with Grell alone as he Alex had come they didn't have as much free time.  
Sebastian went to the kitchen to get something to drink after they had left and he was just about to sit at the bar when the phone rang."Hello?" Sebastian answered trying not to sound annoyed at the disturbance of peace.  
"Um, yes my I please speak to Grell Sutcliff?" a voice that sounded like a childs came through the phone "Im sorry he just left could i take message?"  
"Oh u-um yes" the person on the phone said in a nervous voice,"c-could you tell him that Gilbert called to say that he is coming to the wedding?"  
"Oh good I'm glad another person can make it, of course I'll tell him see you at the wedding"  
"Yea, g-goodbye"  
Huh, I wonder who that could have been? Sebastian thought to himself

A few hours later and Sebastian herd the rattling if the keys in the front door, he stood up and went to the door to greet his beloved fianc and his wretched brother.  
"Welcome home Grell, did you two have fun?"Sebastian asked pecking his lover on the cheek before shutting and locking the door.  
"Eeeeeeeep! Yes we did I found the perfect dress!" Grell said squealing.  
"See I told you that every thing would be fine!"Sebastian said putting his arm rounded Grell shoulder"Oh i almost forgot someone by the name of Gilbert called earlier to say he'd be able to attend the wedding"  
"Really!?"Grell screamed in delight "Yay! I didn't think he'd be able to come!"  
"Who is he?"Sebastian asked "Huh? Oh! I can't believe I've never told you about him! he's my younger brother!" 


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally the day of the wedding and Grell was super nervous he was in his room pacing back and forth in his wedding gown,a scarlet red dress that was long and poofy and below the empress waist was a layer of black lace over the red silk,the back had a big black velvet bow. "Oh my god! i can't do this!"Grell whined "Call the wedding off I can't go through with this!"  
"Calm down it will be okay you'll get through this your just nervous." said Grells best friend and maid of honor William "Your right I just need to calm down and every thing will be just fine. If I freak out and call the wedding off it'll hurt Sebastian if I do." Grell was trying to calm down.  
"Get over here so I can do your hair!" Grells mother, Edith, called him over to sit down.  
"Yes mother I'm sorry I'm being so wacky today." Grell ant over and sat down apologizing .  
"I know honey i was just as nervous as you are on my wedding day but you'll be fine don't worry." she said reassuringly.  
"Thanks mom." Grell said smiling.  
After about twenty minutes there was a knock on the door and some one telling them that it was time for the wedding to start.  
Grell was standing out side the door to the the room the wedding was held doors opened , the music began to play, and Grell started to walk down the first he was a little shaky when walking down the aisle but after a few steps he wasn't as nervous and started to relax. He got to the altar and gave his flowers to William, he then turned around to face the love of his life, Sebastian. Everybody sat down and the priest began to speak,after two I do's the priest said "You may kiss the bride!"  
The two leaned in and shared a deep passionate kiss.

It was the beginning of the reception and of course the couple got the first dance. First a slow song, the newly weds danced slowly, clinging on to each other going around in circles. After the song was over a new more fast paced dance along dance started, and the couple started to jiggle and hop around as the dance instructed, beckoning the rest of the group to come join. After a minute or two of dancing they decided to stop to talk to family. They finally mazed there way out of the heard of people on the dance floor when Sebastian bumped into something. He looked down to see a kid that looked at least 7 or 8. "Ahhhhhhh! Gilbert, I'm so happy to see you! How have you been I haven seen you in for ever!" Grell squealed in delight to see his younger brother after two hole years, pulling him into an embrace that just about made the younger pass out, until finally letting go.

Gilbert looked up to Sebastian staring, "Hello" he said just as bluntly and without emotion as possible. Gilbert had light pink hair that went down to his shoulders and was kinda choppy, his eyes where a little odd though one was a beautiful emerald green like Grell's while the other was a deep passionate sapphire red. "Im doing fine thank you how about you big brother?" he said politely and so sure of his words, nothing like he sounded on the phone when he'd called the house.

* * *

**Thx to every one who reads this i know i haven't posted in like 40 4evers but what eves idk if any body even reads this oh that reminds me please review cuz if no ones reading i don't want to spend all my time making this also I'm sorry about the weird ending I've been having writers block and such so yea also ill prob get to the shmutty stuff in like the next or the next next chapter ! ARIGATO NA!**


	4. Chapter 4 Authors notes apology!

OMG I'm so sorry for any one ho has been looking forward for my next chapter! i have an extremely horrid case of writers block!so i was wondering if you guys could like give me a couple of ideas! again writers block to the max! i promos as soon as i get out of this i will be writing a whole lot more! please don't like hate on this or any thing IM TRYING MY BEST! but as i said you could like give me a few suggestions so i can start another chapter!seeya!


End file.
